1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a device for mounting an electronic flash unit on a camera.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In the art there is known such type of camera which is provided with an accessory shoe around a film rewinding operation knob and also with a terminal disposed in the vicinity of the shoe for transmitting an electronic flash synchronizing signal. In this type of camera, the synchronizing signal transmitting terminal on the camera is connected to a corresponding terminal on the electronic flash unit when the flash unit is directly mounted on and fixed to the accessory shoe of the camera. Therefore, after mounting the flash unit, a signal can be transmitted to the electronic flash unit from the camera through the terminals to make the flash unit flash in synchronism with a shutter releasing operation. However, this type of camera has a drawback in view of the knob operation. When the flash unit is mounted on the camera, the space directly above the film rewinding knob is occupied by the electronic flash unit and therefore it is no longer possible to operate the rewinding knob while keeping the flash unit in the mounted position on the camera.